christine daae and the almost new headmaster
by Christinedaaesphantom
Summary: harry potter and phantom of the opera crossover


Christine Daae was standing with her friends Fred and George Weasley, Margaret Giry and Erik Destler thinking up pranks to pull at Hogwarts when suddenly someone behind her yells "CHRISTINE DAAE IS THAT REALLY YOU" Christine spins around with an look of astonishment on her face which turns to excitement when she saw who it was "MEG CHANEY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Christine yells back as Meg ran and threw her arms around Christine when behind Christine Fred screams "WOULD YOU TO STOP SCREAMING IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS". Christine turned to him and said "look who's talking" Fred opened his mouth to say something back but when he couldn't think of something he shut it and leans against a wall and sulks as Christine turns back to meg with excitement on her face and said "you still haven't answered my question what are you doing here?" "I'm starting at Hogwarts this year" meg said with excitement. "but that doesn't make sense you would have started when you were eleven like us". Christine said with confusion. "I've been home schooled so I could learn what you learn first and second year." meg explained " this is amazing were going to have so much fun" said Christine "I KNOW, I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL RAOUL. Said Meg jumping around "NO said Christine making meg stop jumping " why not meg asked confused. "Because I sell haven't forgave him for what happened. "

-flashback-

"Chris I can't believe that you and Raoul have been together for three months." Said Meg as her and Christine where sitting on Meg's bed. " I know lots of people were sure we were going to break up after one month" Christine said. Christine started to say something else when suddenly the both heard moaning coming from Raouls room across the hall. "What in the world is going on in there" asked Christine " I don't know let's check it out" said meg. They both went to Raoul's room and meg threw the door open and the sight that meet them was unforgivable. Raoul was there with girl about their age and they were kissing passionately. Meg screeched "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RAOUL" and Raoul said " go away can't you see I'm in the middle of doing something". Then Christine said " ya we can certainly see that Chaney just so you now we are threw got it THREW"

Then Raoul looked up and said with a shocked voice said "waits a minute what is going on here why are there two of you? "suddenly the girl stood up and said in a cold drawling voice "did you actually think that I was Ms Daae" when her shape began to change after a few seconds standing in front of them was a girl who didn't look at all like Christine just as Raoul was about to say something the girl said "so long Raoul so nice doing business with you" and with a crack she was gone.

they were all silent for a minute the Raoul starter to say "Chris I'm..." but Christine cut him of

"no Chaney I can't forgive you. You should have figured out that wasn't me we are DONE", she said as she stormed off.

-flashback end -

"Any way no I can't forgive him now we got to get on the train, come on."

As they're walking to their compartment that saw Draco Malfoy coming towards them. Christine mutters under her breath"oh no" when Malfoy reaches them he said "hi Christy looking as dazzling as ever, when are we going on our date," he said throwing his armed around her shoulders. Christine turned to her five friends, winked, and then she threw her arms around him , pulled him so they were close enough to snog Christine with one foot between his legs and said "what about... NEVER" she says as she kneed him in the groin. Malfoy howled with pain "tata Malfoy " Christine said as she walked away with her friends. When they got to there compartment Christine flopped down on a seat and said " finally peace and quiet". "Not for long I beat" Margaret said. Of course not five minutes later Malfoy came to there compartment with his guitar and said "hey Christy why don't we sing a song" he asked. Christine stood up to tell him of when suddenly she saw Raoul Chaney come into the compartment. She turned to meg and hissed "you didn't tell me Raoul was starting to." and meg said sheepishly " I guess I forgot to mention that." "alright Malfoy," Christine said turning to him "I'll sing one song with you if you promise to leave me alone okay" "two song" said Malfoy. "ONE song" said Christine with a glare that said 'don't mess with me right now'. " ok then one song" said Malfoy quickly.

Raoul was just about to reach there compartment when Malfoy starter to play

Draco

She loves me, she loves me not

She loves me, she loves me not

She loves me, she loves me, she loves me

The lady loves me and it shows

In spite of the way she turns up her nose

I'm her ideal, her hearts desire

Under that ice she's burning like fire

She'd like to cuddle up to me

She's playing hard to get

The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet

Christine

The gentleman has savoir-faire

As much as an elephant or a bear

I'd like to take him for a spin

Back to the zoo to visit his kin

He's got about as much appeal as a soggy cigarette The lady loathes him but he doesn't know it yet

Draco

The lady's got a crush on me

Christine

The gentleman's crazy obviously

Draco

The lady's dying to be kissed

Christine

The gentleman needs a psychiatrist

I'd rather kiss a rattlesnake

Or play Russian roulette

Draco

The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet

She's falling fast she's on the skids

Christine

Both of his heads are flipping their lids

Draco

Tonight she'll hold me in her arms

Christine

I'd rather be holding hydrogen bombs

Will someone tell this Romeo

I'm not his Juliet

Draco

The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet

She wants me

Christine

Like poison ivy

Draco

Needs me

Christine

Like a hole in the head

Draco

Everyone can see she's got it bad

Christine

He's mad!

The gentleman is an egotist

Draco

I'm simply aware I'm hard to resist

Christine

He's one man I could learn to hate

Draco

How's about having dinner at eight

Christine

I'd rather dine with Frankenstein

In a moonlight tête-à-tête

Draco

The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet

Oh yes she loves me

At this part Christine stands up opposite of Draco with her back to Raoul.

Christine

Dig that shrinking violet

Draco

Oh she really loves me

Christine

Here's one gal you'll never get

Draco

She lo- lo- loves me

Christine

Would you like to make a bet

Draco

I said the lady loves me

Christine

The gentleman's all wet

At the last part Christine snaps her finger and two buckets of ice cold water falls on Malfoy at this Meg, Margaret, Fred, George, and Erik burst out laughing and when Malfoy screams like a girl Christine sneers "tuff luck Malfoy " then smirks at him at this Malfoy said " I can't believe how much you look like Professor Snape when you do that." in cause you've forgot I look like because he unfortunately is my father," At this Christine turns and bumps right in to Raoul who said "hi Christine." a Christine hisses "don't talk to me Chaney ." when Raoul starts to say something Christine snaps " I said don't talk to me Chaney" then she turns to her friend and said "alright we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon," and with a snape of her fingers Margaret's, Fred's, George's, and Erik's clothes changes into the Gryffindor robes. and Malfoy asked" can you change mine to Chris," and with a snape of her fingers Malfoy's clothes changes into the slytherin robes. "what about you Christine"

Asked Raoul. "im in all the houses at Hogwarts," Christine said not looking at him. Christine then snaps her fingers and her clothes changes into a Gryffindor rope like the others but instead of having a house badge like the others she has a badge with the Hogwarts crest on it with a gold, green, scarlet, and silver tie and instead of a skirt like the other girls she had gray dress pants on. "oh" Raoul said stupidly. Suddenly the train screeched to a halt and Christine said cheerfully as she bounded down the steps of the train "we're back." suddenly they heard a loud booming voice saying " first years this way to the boats," Christine and the others turn around and Christine yells "HEY HAGRID" and Hagrid comes over and gives Christine, Margaret, Fred, George, and Erik big bear hugs and says " hey you lot how are you," "the seeing Meg and Raoul he asked" who are these two," "this is Meg and Raoul Chaney their new students Christine explained. " well we have to get to the carriages she you at the feast Hagrid," Christine said as the walked to the entrance of the station were the carriages were waiting.

When they got to the school Christine sprinted in to the great hall and threw her arms around her godfather, who's the defense against the dark arts professor, and said "HI PADFOOT". Padfoot, who's real name is Sirius, turns around and gives Christine one of his big smiles and said "hello to you to Chris." Christine then bounced over to professer Lupin, her other godfather who's also a defense against the dark arts professor, and yelled" HI MOONY." and before he could answer she had bounded over to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who she thinks of as a grandfather, and the transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall, who she thinks of as a grandmother, and yelled HEYA ALBUS HEY MIMI," then she bounced over to madam Giry who was standing next to a person who had a hood on to cover their face, is the acting teacher who Christine thinks of as a mom and who is also Margaret's mom and yells HEY MADAM GIRY HOW ARE YOU that's when Albus yells while laughing CHRISTINE YOUR GOING TO MAKE US LOSE OUR HEARING IF YOU DON'T STOP SCREAMING." " alright I'll stop. Let's see who haven't I said hi to. Oh I know." Christine said, then she bounded over to professor Snape, the potions master who had his usually sneer on his face. "hi Snape still have the greasy hair and long nose like always I see," then Christine skipped to the Gryffindor table and sat down while all the people who heard what Christine said including the staff laughed at the look on professor Snape's face.

When everybody quieted down Dumbledore said "thank you Christine for that lovely entertainment," and Christine said cheerfully "anytime Albus" now let the sorting begin

after all the first years and also Meg and Raoul were sorted (Meg and Raoul were both sorted into Gryffindor) Dumbledore stood up and said " I would like to introduce professor Lydia Prince who will be helping madam Giry with her classes". the person who had the hood on stood up and when she lowered her hood everybody except Christine gasped because Lydia prince looked exactly like Christine Daae. All Christine did was bound up to Lydia prince and said "hi professor prince welcome to Hogwarts." Lydia prince laughed a musical laugh that sounded exactly like Christine's laugh and said "you can call me Lydia, professor prince makes me sound old," "ok" Christine said and skipped back to the Gryffindor table when she was sitting back at the table Erik whisper "Chris she looks just like you except older," and Christine responded back "ya and your point is," "do you think she might be your mother" Erik asked. How many times have I told you my moms dead." Christine said getting a bit annoyed. "she might not be they never found a body did they I mean maybe The dark lord hit her with a stunning curse and she hit her head and fell unconscious for a couple hours." at the Christine said absently " ya ya whatever go along with your theory," "you didn't hear a thing I just said did you." Erik said. At that Christine looked at him and said "nope." Erik was about to say something when Dumbledore stood up and said "can I have your attention everybody before you go to you dormitories I have a sad announcement to make the ministry thinks that I am getting to old to be headmaster ." at this everybody in the great started to talk at once. "quiet please, anyway they are forcing me to retire this year," at this Christine stood up and said "are they stupid who cares if your getting old your the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever had," at this everyone stood up and cheered. Dumbledore said " thank you Christine but I have no choice they are making me leave in two weeks. Now everybody of too bed I'll see you in the morning."

"I can't believe Dumbledore has to leave it's just to horrible" Margaret said sadly. At this Christine stood up and said in a determined voice "he won't be leaving if I have any thing to do with it," at this meg said " what can you do you can't tell the minister what to do," Christine looks at her and said "meg who's the heiress of the four founders of Hogwarts and Merlin, me so I own all the ministries of magic in the world so they have to listen to me." meg looked at her and said," do you know who the new headmasters going to be?" "no but their not going to be headmaster for long," Christine said pulling out her invisibility cloak and started to the door out of the common room "where are you going Christine?" meg asked. "To the owlery," Christine anwered back.

The next morning an owl droped a letter on every persons lap except Dumbledores. They read.

Students and staff

I think we shouldn't let the minster of magic because of the rubbish that he is getting to old. when the minister comes to Hogwarts in two weeks and forces Dumbledore to leave as Dumbledore starts to leave one of the staff should stand up and say Dumbledore we have something to say and after that all the students and staff should stand up and start to sing a song called the old man from white charismas an the heads of the houses should stand up along with one person from each house start towards the door and the rest of the house follow the person from there house if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me.

Sincerely

Christine Daae

PS. These are the people who you will fallow out

Slytherin: professor snape and Draco Malfoy

Hufflepuff: professor Sprout and Cedric Diggory

Ravenclaw: professor Flitwick and Luna Lovegood

Gryffindor: Professor McGonagall and me Christine Daae

Here are the words to the song

***Only staff sing here**

We'll follow the old man wherever he wants to go

Long as he wants to go opposite to the foe

We'll stay with the old man wherever he wants to stay

Long as he stays away from the battle's fray

**Everybody sings here**

Because we love him, we love him

Especially when he keeps us on the ball

And we'll tell the kiddies we answered duty's call With the grandest son of a soldier of them all

Because we love him, we love him

Especially when he keeps us on the ball

And we'll tell the kiddies we answered duty's call with the grandest son of a soldier of them all.*

Two weeks after this was sent the minister and the new headmaster came. That's when Christine got the sock of her life because the 'new headmaster' was no other then Gustavo Chaney Meg and Raoul's dad. "seriously meg your fathers here to."

"I didn't know he was going to be the new headmaster," meg said " this is great now all we need is my mom and Phillip to come and we'll be all set." Meg said sarcastically. "come on" Christine said as she pulling her over to the Gryffindor table.

"hello students I am Gustavo Chaney your new headmaster," Gustavo Chaney said in his baritone voice. "Not if I can help it," Christine muttered under her breath every body around Christine who heard her snorted. "Is the something funny over their?" Gustavo Chaney asked." now Dumbledore if you have packing to do go do it now I would like to move into my office tonight." as Dumbledore headed to the great hall and stopped when he heard professor Snape say "Dumbledore the staff has something to say."

Suddenly music started to play and all the staff started to sing:

We'll follow the old man wherever he wants to go

Long as he wants to go opposite to the foe

We'll stay with the old man wherever he wants to stay

Long as he stays away from the battle's fray

Then all the students stood up and joined in singing:

Because we love him, we love him

Especially when he keeps us on the ball

And we'll tell the kiddies we answered duty's call With the grandest son of a soldier of them all

Because we love him, we love him

Especially when he keeps us on the ball

And we'll tell the kiddies we answered duty's call with the grandest son of a soldier of them all.

"that was very entertaining, alright students sit down" said Gustavo Chaney like he was talking to a five year old. When the students started to go back to there seats when suddenly Christine said" stop no ones sitting any were," Gustavo Chaney spun around and said " who ever said that is getting expelled right now, who said it," Christine stepped forward and when Mr. Chaney saw her he said" Christine how absolutely lovely to see you again I must say" he said cheerfully

That's ms. Daae to you Mr. Chaney," Christine said coldly. Mr. Chaney looked surprised at her cold tone.

" anyway why did you say not to sit down." " because" Christine said" if professor Dumbledore has to go we will go to" then Christine turned to the students and said line up. "alright enough is enough everybody sit down now," said Mr. Chaney. There not going to listen to you" said Christine. "And why is that?" asked Mr. Chaney "I am the headmaster so I own Hogwarts." "wrong again Mr. Chaney Hogwarts belongs to me I'm the heir of Hogwarts and Merlin " Christine said pulling some papers from her robe they said;

lady Christine Lydia Albus Godric Helga Rowena Salazar Merlin Phoenix Atlantis Sirius Remus Severus Daae

Owns

All the Ministry's of magic

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England

Hollywood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, America

Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, America

Brenham School for Wizards and Witches, America

Beauxbatons academy of magic in France

Pensive school of Witchcraft and wizardry, America

Durmstrang in Bulgaria

Königsforst in Germany

Hogsmede in England

Diagon Alley in England

Azkaban prison

Paris opera house

"so you see the ministry has no control over the magical world. "what you own the Paris opera house?" asked Mr. Chaney "Do you even know how to speak French?"

"yes" answers Christine "then say something" said Mr. Chaney. "Cher Monsieur, vous êtes sans aucun doute, un voyou, un coquin, un bandit, un voleur, un fripon, et une moyenne, sale, puante, pleurnicher, se faufiler, le proxénétisme, la cueillette de poche, trois fois double-damnés sans-fils de bonne d'une chienne" said Christine in fluent French. "what did you say" asked Mr. Chaney.

"I said Dear Sir, you are without any doubt, a rogue, a rascal, a villain, a thief, a scoundrel, and a mean, dirty, stinking, sniveling, sneaking, pimping, pocket-picking, thrice double-damned no-good son of a bitch." at this Mr. Chaney screams "alright I quite I don't want to be headmaster any more Dumbledore can go back to being headmaster," said Mr. Chaney as he stormed out of the great hall.


End file.
